


It's Too Hot

by aibidil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggressively unmarried, Arguing, Freckles, Hand Jobs, Hot Weather, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, family gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil
Summary: It's hot, and everyone's bitchy and annoyed, but Harry and Ginny remind Draco that they'd be a rubbish couple without him.





	It's Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepair bingo. To complete the prompts: Public Sex, Talcum Powder, The photograph taken years ago, Freckles, Mansweat, Nipples, Anger, Aggressively unmarried, Caught in the act (or, the fear of)

"Draco, calm down!" Harry hissed, wincing as Draco pulled him inside by the tie. "You're going to asphyxiate me, and not in a good way!"

Ginny trotted behind them, her face showing annoyance as they walked out of the stifling heat and into George and Angelina's pleasantly cool house. "Harry, you know telling Draco to calm down makes him at least ten times angrier. Remember the Birkenstocks incident?"

Harry sighed, pushing Draco off his tie and reaching up to loosen it. "It is so fucking hot, why did I let you two convince me to wear this?"

"Because you look fit," Ginny said, reaching down and grabbing them hem of her short black dress, fanning it up and down. Every fanning motion flashed her freckly thighs and purple boyshorts. "I am a sticky mess."

"Will you two stop trying to distract me with your sweaty hotness for one second?" Draco snapped, pulling his wand and sending a blast of cool air at his face. A few strands of sweaty blond hair flew off his forehead while the rest remained stuck in place. "I'm still angry! Why would Molly show me that old photo? She's trying to get rid of me!"

Harry leaned forward and brushed Draco's hair off his forehead. "I agree it was tactless, but I think she honestly just thought you'd think it was sweet. Because Ginny and I look like doughy babies in that photo."

Draco swatted Harry's solicitous hand away. "Why would I think it was sweet to see a photo of the two of you, without me, as a happy couple? I know she wants me to fuck off so you two can just get married then, eh? Make some babies?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Draco," Ginny snapped, dropping the hem of her dress and crossing her arms. "I'm never getting fucking married. And you know we need you to make babies, as we've already fucking decided Harry will be the one to get pregnant. You're angry because you think you should be angry, not because you actually are."

"Gin," Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can you tone it down a bit?"

"What?" Ginny challenged. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

"Draco," Harry said, resolutely ignoring Ginny. "Molly loves you. She would never want us to settle down without you. Do you think Molly would trust me and Gin to name her grandchildren?"

Draco's shoulders dropped a bit. "That's true—you two would pick horrible names without me. I think I am just incapable of functioning in this heat."

"Yeah, we're all hot bitches," Ginny agreed. "We have no business being anywhere in this type of weather."

"On the bright side," Harry said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "I can see your nipples."

Ginny and Draco each looked down, but then Ginny's eyes snapped to Draco, for it was his nipples on display through his white, sweat-soaked shirt.

Ginny locked eyes with Harry for a split second, then they both grinned and reached out to pinch one of Draco's nipples.

"Merlin," Draco said, stepping backward. "Don't you two start something you can't finish."

"But we need to convince you we are much happier with you than we would be alone," Harry said, grinning and stepping into Draco's space. 

"Yeah, imagine how boring our Gryffindor-Gryffindor sex would be without your Slytherin cunning and ambition?" Ginny said, leaning in to lick a drop of sweat off Draco's neck.

Draco leaned his head back, smiling now. "That's true. You'd both be done in about two minutes."

"Hey," Harry said, feigning offence, "they'd be two very intense minutes."

Draco laughed, reaching out to pull Harry closer. 

"Do we dare use their bedroom?" Ginny whispered, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching them.

Draco crinkled his nose. "I am not fucking George's sister on his bed. I have my limits."

"How about the loo?" Harry asked with a grin, pulling Draco into the corridor by the hand. Ginny took a running leap and jumped onto Draco's back.

Draco groaned. "Merlin, Gin, a little warning would be customary," Draco drawled with an acid tone, reaching his arms around to hold up her muscular thighs, but the faint smile on his face betrayed his amusement.

In the loo, Harry closed the door and Draco let Ginny down on the counter next to the sink. Wasting no time, Ginny hiked up her dress and pulled off her pants. Draco reached for Harry's waistband and unbuttoned the trousers, deftly pulling out Harry's nearly hard cock, which became hard quickly in Draco's grip. Harry groaned and fumbled with Draco's fly, pulling his cock out as well.

"Oi!" Ginny scolded. "Just because dicks are somewhat easier for a quickie doesn't mean you get to ignore she who is dickless."

Draco and Harry laughed, and Harry leaned over, pressing a heated kiss to Ginny's lips and reaching between her legs, pressing fingers inside as Draco continued stroking his cock.

Harry pulled back from the kiss. "Gin, I don't know how we're going to—there's not really room for one of us to go down on you."

"Cast a vibration charm at something," she said, her head thrown back as she reached forward to grasp Draco's cock. Draco moaned and pushed Harry's hand out from between Ginny's legs, moving between her thighs and replacing Harry's hand with his own, leaning in to kiss Ginny while she continued to stroke him.

Harry, hand wet and cock hanging neglected, looked around the bathroom. "What the fuck, this isn't even our stuff! What should I turn into a vibrator?" 

Ginny made a sound that seemed to indicate she didn't much care, then broke off into a moan. Harry looked through a drawer, eventually pulling out a hairbrush and casting a vibration charm at it. 

Draco broke away from Ginny and grinned, dropping to his knees and taking Harry's cock in his mouth. Harry gasped and handed the makeshift vibrator to Ginny. She'd let them know long ago she'd rather be the one operating the vibrator because she was "ten thousand times better at it than either of you will ever be."

Ginny positioned the vibrator and Harry leaned in to kiss her, reaching under her dress to squeeze her boob. 

"Ginny?" someone's voice called from a distance, probably from the entrance to the house. Sounded like Ron. Maybe George.

Ginny pulled out of the kiss. "Shit," she breathed. "Hurry up." 

Draco grabbed Harry's arse and sucked hard, and Harry was the first to come, in Draco's mouth; Draco swallowed and pulled off Harry's cock, which allowed him to concentrate on his wanking, which brought him off around the same time as Ginny, who'd wandlessly increased the vibration speed on the hairbrush.

They stood for a few moments in silence, breathing hard, until the voice called again, "Harry? Gin? Are you in here?"

"Shit," Harry said, wincing as he tucked his cock back in his pants and trousers. Draco stood, hitting his knee against the cabinet. Ginny scrambled to grab her pants from the floor and Vanished Draco's come. 

"I'm even stickier than before," Draco whinged, though it was a half-arsed whinge given his general aura of contentment.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Harry said, reaching behind Ginny's head. "Talcum powder."

They passed the powder around, drying up their moist skin, Ginny spreading it between her thighs to prevent chafing, then washed their hands (and George's hairbrush).

"Alright," Harry said, checking his lovers for stray bits of come or misplaced clothing, "back into the fray."

"Cooling Charms every five minutes to prevent Draco from getting bitchy," Ginny ordered.

"Excuse me," Draco said, pushing Harry and Ginny out the door. "We _all_ get bitchy in the heat."


End file.
